stab wounds cant hurt my love
by killer wolf instinct
Summary: when jeff goes killing one night he notices someone is watching him. sorry bout sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

I was chasing a little girl through the forest. She was screaming for help, hoping for someone to to answer her pleas. how cute."Silly girl, no one can hear you out here. Now Go. To. SLEEP!", I screeched out as I slashed at her chest and throat. Next , and last thing she saw was me going for her throat. I laughed as I was covering myself with her blood, and I kept slashing at her now marred, slashed skin. Then I felt it.

I felt as if I was being watched. Then I realized I saw a small tree that wasn't there earlier. I frowned through my carved smile."R-Rake is that y-you?", no answer. I chuckled, 'maybe I'm going insane.' I thought. I started to walk back to an abandoned mansion that me, Rake, and Masky live."Oh I almost forgot!", I ran back to the little girl's dead body and grabbed her arm and cut it off. I smiled."For Smile dog."

When I got back I saw my smiling husky, Smile dog, waiting for me on the front porch."Now you're home! I was so worried!" he barked. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I got you an arm from the little girl I killed today. I hope it's good.", I said as he grabbed the arm and started gnawing on it. He followed me inside where i saw Masky sitting on an old dusy couch that was in the house when we found it." Hey Masky. How did killing the governor go?", he sighed. " It went well. I killed more people than I intend to, but it was okay I guess.", l looked away."okay,", l walked up the steps to see if Rake was up there.

"Rake, are you up here? I need to speak with you about something I saw when I went killing.", he walked out of his bedroom on the second floor."What is it?", he said tiredly." W-well you see i saw a tree like figure watching me kill a little girl.",I said."Well Jeff we are getting a new house guest and I guess you have already seen him."

"Who is he?", I asked

"Slenderman"

Hey everybody this is my first story please no the way im going to have about six chapters but this was the intro so the rest is going to be waay longer. again no flames. ' hitting me with paint balls' ow ow stop it, this color doesnt even match my shirt!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is it"

"Slenderman"

I still was taken off guard that Rake had said _his_ name. "We don't have any room for anyone else here. Why would you say he could stay here?" even Smile Dog cowered at Slender's name."Well, I told him that he could stay in your room with you and Smile Dog. I hope that's okay with you Jeff." sure I was pissed that I would have to share a room with my crush, but I guess there is a good side to it too, right? "Like hell he is going to share a room with me. I only have one bed in their anyway." I wanted him to get the hint and say he will room him with someone else, but he didn't. " You better be nice to our guest and let him sleep in your room."

* * *

It was like three hours till he actually showed up. Rake went up to the door and let him in the house." Welcome to our home Slender, I cant remember the last time I saw you. Well you are going to share a room with Jeff the killer." Rake said pleasantly.

'Thank you Rake. it has been too long' he looked over at me. 'So where is your room? I would like to get settled in.' so we started walking to my room, as soon as we walked through the door, I was greeted by an angry husky mix."Sorry smiles but we got to share our room. I know you don't like him, but can you tolerate him for a few months. If you can last a few months with Slendie I will take you killing with me." Smile Dog growled, "Fine but can't he stay with anyone else? He's starting to annoy me, but I want to go killing with you."

* * *

Me and Smiles went killing today

FLASHBACK

The little boy today his name I think was Jake. He was sobbing as he ran away. We finally chased him into the forest, and I let Smile Dog chase him down and kill him."I can make it all end all you must do is stop. I will make the pain from that deep gash disappear, just stop running and let me get you!" He growled out in what I could say was a laugh. The young boy finally tripped and Smile Dog got to him."I told you to stop running so I could help you but you ran , so you need to be punished." the boy made a blood curdling scream as smiles sunk his fangs into the main blood vessel.

" Yummy, I haven't had the fresh taste of blood on my tounge in a while."

END OF FLASHBACK

He was staring at me, I could feel it.

"What?"

' Nothing'


	3. authors note

hey everybody its killer wolf instinct here! I am going to start a contest for the best story I can think of. Im going to take any kind of story as long as it is hetalia, black butler, trigun, or any creepypasta stories. So the contest starts...NOW

Remember dont forget to leave comments. Killer wolf instinct out.


End file.
